Reminiscence
by REVlover92
Summary: A girl from Kenshin's past reappears. They became companions, but there is more to the girl than meets the eye. What is the connectin between the girl and Kenshin? Why is she so different? Read and find out. Vote KenshinxOC or KenshinxKaoru. Please R&R!


Hey, everyone!

This is my first RK fanfic so please treat me kindly. I don't know what the pairing is going to be exactly. Actually, it's all up to you. Hopefully when you review you could vote who you want Kenshin to end up with. The first few chapters, you won't be able to vote because you don't know the characters very well, but if you want you can still vote who you would like. If you have read any of my story, please read the last part of my profile. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I'm secretly planning to take over RK. Mwuhahahaha! Even though I don't have RK yet, I still own Serene. So if you take it, I'll tear you from limb to limb. :D

Chapter 1: First Meeting

In a small town on the way to Tokyo, a red-haired swordsman walked through busiest part of the town, hoping to find someone kind enough to lend a room to the rurouni. Sure there were hotels and inns, but the problem was that, well, this ruruouni was broke. Everyone that the ruruouni, Kenshin, turned to was afraid of him because of his sword at his waist. After about 5 hours trying to find shelter in a home, he gave up. 'Guess I'll be sleeping outside tonight, that I am", thought Kenshin. Heading out of town, he was forced to pass the homes of wealthy people.

As Kenshin passed the homes, he spotted a girl in front of the biggest and the most beatiful of the houses. As the rurouni passed the girl, he gave her a kind smile. She smiled back and took a few steps forward and waited for Kenshin to stop and walk toward her. When Kenshin stopped in front of the girl, she spoke.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?", asked the girl.

"I was going to stay outside, but if I'm actually looking for a place to stay, de gozaru", replied Kenshin.

"Come on in", invited the girl. Kenshin eyes widened, a little surprised at her sudden offer and the fact that his sword didn't faze the girl a bit. Shaking his head, Kenshin brushed aside the thought of doubt and entered the mansion. The girl was waiting inside.

"Welcome to the Ashiro mansion. My name is Ashiro Serene. Please call me Serene whenever possible", introduced Serene, bowing.

"Thank you for your hospitality. My name is Himura Kenshin.", bowed Kenshin also.

Smiling brightly at Kenshin, Serene said, "I have a room ready for you.", then turning to a butler, "Please prepare dinner for two today, Sato-san"

"Yes, mistress", said Sato.

"Kenshin, do you mind if I call you Kenshin?", asked Serene. Kenshin shook his head. Seeing his approval, Serene went on.

"Well, then, Kenshin, I'll lead you to your room."

The hostess walked up the stairs and led him to a grand room with a king-sized bed and everything a guest would need.

"My room is across the hall. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me or any of the staff members.", spoke Serene.

"Ashiro-dono--", started Kenshin

"Please call me Serene", interrupted Serene.

"Serene-dono", started Kenshin again, "I would like to thank you again for your hospitality, de gozaru".

"It's no problem. Dinner will be served in a few minutes so when you finish freshening up, come on downstairs. There will be someone waiting for you."

Serene stepped out of the room.

Kenshin looked around his new surroundings. It was a room fit for a king. The Western bed was decorated with tiny jewels on the head panel, (A/N: I think that's what it's called) The carpet was soft and there was a desk in front of the window for a good view. There was a huge closet and dresser. I'd say that Kenshin got pretty lucky.

Kenshin went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and washed his face. A bath was waiting for him filled with hot water. After taking a bath, Kenshin dressed and went downstairs and true to her word, someone was waiting for him.

"Sir, the mistress is waiting for you in the dining room. Please come this way", said the butler named Sato, leading the way. Kenshin looked around, awed at the riches in the mansion. Soon the butler stopped in front of a vast door. Sato first went in and announced Kenshin.

"Mistress, Himura Kenshin-sama is here".

Kenshin entered and found a huge table full of foods. Kenshin looked across the table to a stunning view, for lack of a better word. Serene had changed. She was now in a beautiful midnight blue kimono which complimented her figure and at the end of the sleeves and the kimono was pictures of the night sky. The only jewelry she had on was a simple locket and a beautiful bracelet. Her hair was down, framing her beautiful face. She had wide dark blueish green eyes. Her nose small and cute. Her lips were the perfect size and was red as cherries. Kenshin blinked, now realizing her beauty. Serene smiled at his surprise and gestured to the chair, telling him to sit down. Kenshin did so and Serene sat down across of him.

Without a word, they began eating. After a few minutes, Kenshin looked up from his food and regarded Serene carefully and thoughtfully. Feeling his gaze, Serene looked up with questioning eyes.

"Ash-I mean, Serene-dono, that's a beautiful bracelet, de gozaru. It suits you, de gozaru", said Kenshin.

Serene looked at her bracelet, wistfully. It had a blue jewel right in the middle with a simple chain holding it. It was plain, yet had a air around it, making it beautiful.

"Thank you."

"May I ask where you got it?"

"That's a secret. It has a personal significance to me. It's a small fragment of my past. So when you're ready to tell me about your past, I'll tell you mine."

Kenshin understood. It was her way of saying that she wasn't ready to tell, but will when she's ready. She was also saying that she wasn't pressuring Kenshin about his past either.

"Would you need anything else, mistress?", asked a feminine voice. Both looked up to find a woman in her early-twenties in a maid uniform.

"Oh, no. Thank you, Harumi-chan", replied Serene kindly.

"And how long will the guest be staying here?", asked the maid again.

The young mistress looked at Kenshin.

"A few days, if you don't mind.", answere Kenshin. Serene nodded, showing him that it was fine. Harumi eyed Kenshin on the way to the door. Kenshin narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the maid.

As soon as she left, Kenshin questioned Serene, "Where is Harumi-dono from?"

"Hmm? I have no idea. I never asked her. She just showed up at the doorway half-beaten to death.".

"You've never asked her!", asked Kenshin, absolute shock evident in his voice.

"All of my staff were people that did things that they regretted in the past, but has come to start a new way of life. If they're trying to change who they are, then why should I ask about their past, which gives them so much pain? I don't have that right. If they would like to tell me, or is compelled to tell me, then they will."

Kenshin looked at her with awe and admiration.

Serene spoke, getting up, "If you're done, we can retire to the music room. That's where the staff and I get together and have some fun."

The hostess and Kenshin got up and exited the dining room. Serene led the way to the music room where about a dozen people were already gathered. Everyone got up and bowed in sync. With a solemn face, Serene nodded. Time seemed to freeze for a moment then Serene's calm composure left and she started laughing. Soon the staff did too untill the whole entire room was filled with laughter. Kenshin, poor thing, had no idea what was going on.

"Mistrees, you lasted for a long time this time. I can't believe how long you kept up that solemn face. You usually start bursting out laughing after a few seconds", commented the one called Sato.

"I know. I was surprised too. Perhaps it's because of our guest.", laughed Serene, happiness apparent on her face.

"Serene-dono, what's going on?", asked a very confused Kenshin.

"Ah, gomenasai. It's a little thing we play. I act like I'm a strict hostess and we see how long I can last without laughing and today I lasted a long time, well longer than usual.", laughed out Serene.

Kenshin looked around his surroundings and found out that everyone on the staff liked their mistress very much and brought joy to his heart to see that. Finally, everyone stopped laughing and sat down leisurely on the couches and chairs. The light blue-painted room was full of joy. In the room there was many chairs and couches and a huge piano.

"Minna-san, I would like you to meet Himura Kenshin. He will be a guest in this house for a few days and I hope you treat him with kindness and respect that you treat me. Arigatou Gozaimasu.", spoke Serene, kindly. Everyone then turned to Kenshin.

Awkwardly, Kenshin bowed, saying, "Dozo Yorishku Onegaishimasu, de goazaru".

Suddenly, a voice from the crowd spoke up, "Have you ever heard the mistress sing, Master Himura?" Kenshin shook his head.

"Oh! You must listen to her sing. It's wonderful.", insisted the hidden face. Shouts of agreement was heard throughout the room.

Turning to Serene, Kenshin asked, "Will you sing for me?"

"For you?", Serene scrutinized Kenshin then reluctantly said, "Okay."

Serene seated herself on the piano bench and asked everyone, "Which song should I play?"

Everyone, except for Kenshin, exclaimed, "Life is a Road!" (A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG!)

Serene put her hands on the keys, took a deep breath, and softly started playing. A soft melody caressed the room.

_We were strangers_

_Startin out on a journey_

_Never dreaming _

_What we had to go through_

_Now here we are_

_I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with You_

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected,_

_What you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope,_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start _

Serene took a quick look at Kenshin. Seeing his smiling face, Serene gained strength and sang louder, clearer, and more beautifully.

_Life is a road I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end_

_I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning_

_With you_

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_

_And I want to keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_

_When the world stops turning_

_I'll be there_

_When the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you._

After the last chord was played, silence dominated the room untill an eruption of applause began. The staff packed their mistress with praises saying, 'that song was their most beautiful yet'. Serene smiled and returned their praises with modest 'thank you's', 'it wasn't that good, but thank you', or 'I'm sure you could have done better'. finally Kenshin made it through the crowd surrounding the accomplished woman. Now they were face to face and silence enveloped the room for everyone else fell silent.

"That was wonderful", complimented Kenshin.

"Thank you", said Serene, all of a sudden shy.

Before Kenshin could put another word in, the staff again started chatting. Some of the people of the staff played a musical instrument if they had any musical talent for Serene had almost every instrument there was that was invented. The others played games, whispered to gether, or simply listened to the music. During all these busy activities, Serene slipped without the notice of anyone except the keen eye of Kenshin and her favorite butler, Sato.

After a few hours of fun, everyone said their 'good night's, noticing their mistress gone, but not commenting on it. Kenshin said good night to everyone and made his way through the crowd to Sato.

"Excuse me, Sato-dono. May I talk to you?", asked Kenshin.

The butler nodded and both headed to a quieter place to talk.

"Do people usually not notice the absence of their mistress?", began Kenshin.

"At first, they used to, but now they just presume she's gone to bed", answered Sato.

"Presumed? And is she really in bed?"

"Of course not. She's doing what she always does. Training".

"Training, de gozaru? Perhaps you will lead me to her so I could say good night?", kindly asked Kenshin.

"If the master wishes it, of course", said the obediant butler.

Sato led the way upstairs and to Serene's room, across the hall from Kenshin's . Sato unlocked the door and wen to the fireplace. He pulled a rope, dangling near it. the fireplace turned around half way so the two men could enter. Both entered and inside was a study with bookcases all over the wall. In the middle of the room was a desk with paper all over it. Kenshin looked back to where he had come from and found another bookcase with another rope dangling near it. Sato walked directly across the room to a bookcase and waited for Kenshin. Kenshin quickly walked to Sato. When Kenshin stood beside Sato, Sato pushed different books on the bookshelves like a code. The bookcase opened to reveal a hallway brightly lit with lamps. There were doors on either side of Kenshin. Sato led the swordsman to the end of the ahllway where a double door stood there, towering over the two men. Sato opened the door.

There stood Serene in a blue gi with her back facing them. In her hand was one sword and in front of her were dummies of some kind and the dummies, oddly, were holding swords also. Kenshin looked around the room and found out that the only thing on the wall was five swords. Kenshin wondered to himself what the swords were for.

"Three", said Serene and brought Kenshin back to reality. As soon as she said it more dummies appeared.

"Start", called Serene and all the dummies attacked her at once. Serene dodged the swings of the sword and sliced them with her sword. Whenever she hit them, they fell and disappeared underground. Serene quickly made her way through the enormous room. Soon every dummy was gone. Kenshin was shocked. She obviously had skill and what she did next proved it. She grabbed another sword off the wall. Now she had two.

"Seven", and more dummies appeared than before.

"Watch", instructed Sato with an excited gleam in his eye, "this is where she _really_ proves her skills".

"Start", ordered Serene. She slowly took a deep breath. Then in a blink of an eye, she was gone. She reappeared in the middle of the room with her swords out behind her like wings. After a second, all the dummies, behind Sere, fell to the floor. In the next second, Serene was battling again. All you could was sword clashing against sword and all you could see was silver rushing around. It was so fast you could hardly see it, just a silver blur, but it was obvious Serene was winning because dummies fell one after the other until all of them were gone. Now she proved that if she practiced a little more, she could be as good as Kenshin. Serene walked toward them, but didn't seem to see the two men. She was off in a world of her own.

Sato stepped forward to greet his mistress, but abruptly stopped when she took another sword and put the handle in her mouth. The sheath fell to the floor with a loud clang.

With the sword still in her mouth, Serene muffled out, "Max, 10", and dummies again came out. This time there were so many you couldn't see the end of the room.

"Something's wrong", said Sato with a worried face.

"What do you mean?", asked Kenshin, obviously impressed Serene's swordmanship.

"My mistress never pulls the max unless something is wrong", said Sato with a trembling voice.

Serene took a deep breath and spread out her swords.

"Start."

The next event was a honor to anyone who called themselves a swordsman. Serene was so fast that she was almost invisible. All that was left was the flash of blue that her gi left. She ran diagonally and when she met the wall, she turned around and jumped. She jumped so high her head brushed the high ceiling. She came down in a flash and the impact of her jump when she touched the ground killed (A/N: for lack of a better word) any dummies within a five feet perimeter. Again, Serene disappeared and appeared again, at the opposite of the room from where Kenshin stood, crouched, back facing Kenshin, sword held out at her sides. In a second, the dummies all disappeared.

With wide eyes, Kenshin stared at the heavily breathing woman. There was no doubt now. Serene was _as_ good as Kenshin or even better. Suddenly, she dropped all her swords and collapsed on the floor, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Serene-dono?", called out Kenshin, concern etched in his voice.

Serene turned her head toward Kenshin, revealing a tear-stained face. One word uttered past her lips.

"Kenshin".

End Chapter 1 

What do u think? Do u hate the new character? Tell me what u think in a review, please! All I ask is for 5 reviews. Just 5!


End file.
